


what's the point

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Dukexiety - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Online School, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus hates online school.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	what's the point

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "May I PLEASE have a little drabble of Remus getting so frustrated with online school that he has the feeling that he needs to destroy or hurt something? And would I also ask that one of the others help him out? Because I may be projecting minus the comforting part-"

The words on the screen blur in front of his tired eyes and Remus lets his head thump down on folded arms, letting out a muffled scream of frustration. Three articles he's supposed to read and summarize. Three articles and they're all shittily photocopied so he has to squint and tilt his head to have a chance in hell of reading them, and by now, his head hurts so much he's ready to find a way to wrench the damn thing straight off.

"Remus?" Virgil pokes his head around the corner, peering into Remus's room. "You gucci in there?"

"No," Remus says petulantly, lifting his head. "Fuck this class. Fuck this teacher. Fuck this assignment. I should have given up and told my parents I'd be a ditch digger."

"You would make a terrible ditch digger," Virgil says, coming in and sitting on the edge of Remus's bed. "What's up?"

"These stupid articles," Remus says, pointing an accusing finger at the blurs on his computer screen. "I'd try and print them out but oh wait! The printer's broken! Again."

"What's wrong with it?" Virgil asks. "Does it need new ink or-"

"Who knows," Remus says, with a gusty sigh. "Needs to be tossed out the window is what it needs. Defenestrated. Did you know there's a word for that? How cool is that?"

"Only you would know that," Virgil says. 

"I wanna defenestrate _myself_ right about now," Remus says. The itch to do something- anything- burns, just under his skin, like he's wearing a prickly blanket. His hands clench into fists, fingernails digging shallow divots into his palms.

"How about no?" Virgil suggests mildly. "I know we live on the second floor, but that sounds like a one way ticket to the hospital."

"Okay, then how about I take a hammer to my laptop and I never have to worry about this stupid shit again?" Remus retorts. Tears of frustration burn the corners of his eyes. Virgil sighs softly and scoots closer.

"How can I help you?" He asks quietly. "I can try to fix the printer, I can try to read the articles out loud for you, we can take a break and play something fun-"

"I don't know," Remus says, his voice cracking on the last word. He hates it. "I'm just- Why is this so hard for me?" He asks, plaintive. "It's not just this assignment, it's _everything_. I'm always late because I forget, I forget to watch the lectures for days, I miss everything-"

"Online school is really hard for some people," Virgil says. "It's okay if you happen to be one of them."

"But it's not," Remus protests. "My grades are shit-"

"I'll help you as much as I can," Virgil promises. "And we can find a tutor or something, if you need one. It's okay to need help, Remus. It's okay to _ask_ for help. You help me when I have panic attacks, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Remus says, scrubbing at faintly tear-stained cheeks. Virgil smiles and squeezes his hand.

"I'll help you with school," Virgil says. "Even if all you need is a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't cry," Remus denies, giving a loud sniff immediately afterward.

"It's okay to cry, too," Virgil says.

"Can we- can we snuggle? Under a weighted blanket?" Remus asks hesitantly. Virgil nods, reaching behind him and unfolding Remus's favorite weighted blanket, patterned with squid.

"Of course," Virgil says. Remus closes the lid of his laptop before he can succumb to the still slightly painful urge to slam dunk it into the floor, and climbs into bed, curling up around Virgil and settling under the blanket, his jangled nerves finally starting to soothe. 

"I slept like shit last night, I might fall asleep on you," he warns, drowsiness already beginning to creep up on him.

"Go to sleep," he can hear Virgil say, as sleep drags him down. "I'll be here."


End file.
